


Building You A Home

by pitypartyof1



Series: A/B/O [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum Hood, Alpha Luke, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Nesting, Omega Ashton Irwin, idiot boys, michael's barely mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Luke thrusts an accusatory finger at him. “I knew it,” he crows loudly. “You’re nesting!”ORThe one where Ashton's nesting and feeling hopeless and Luke is sure there's no way his friends are both this stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... Nesting!Ashton popped up and wouldn't leave.  
> So - here we are.

The fourth time Ashton ditches out on plans because he’s ‘cleaning,’ Luke comes bursting through the front fucking door and scares the ever-loving shit out of him. He also tracks in dirt and Ashton loses it, screeching.

“Are you insane? Did you not see the mat outside the fucking door, what is wrong with you?”

Ignoring him with what seems no effort whatsoever, Luke glances around the immaculate house, cozy blankets laid out for easy access and stacks of _someone’s_ favorite movies, before staring pointedly at his bandmate. “Can I see your kitchen?” he requests in a tone that’s supposed to be innocent.

Guilt radiates off Ashton in waves and he can feel himself start to sweat. “No, you may not,” he tries for stern, even though he’s sure Luke can smell the panic in his scent. He, for one, can certainly feel the sweat beading on his brow and under his arms. “You’ve been in it a thousand times and I just cleaned it.”

Luke thrusts an accusatory finger at him. “I knew it,” he crows loudly. “You’re nesting!”

“I am not!” The drummer denies vehemently, ears burning. The look of stupid, dumb alpha smugness on the younger boy’s features just serves to piss him off and make him want to duck in shame all in one go.

“ _Really_ ,” Luke drawls. “So, you’re telling me that if I go in there, I’m _not_ going to find the kitchen packed with all of Calum’s favorite foods, snacks, and drinks?”

Ashton’s blush answers for him and he curses his stupid omega instincts all the way to Australia and back. “Oh, fuck you! What would you know about it?”

He knows it makes no sense. Calum’s coming to stay for a week while there’s work being done on his place. All Ashton’s traitorous brain can supply is _mate_ and _coming to stay_.

Clapping his hands gleefully like a giddy child, Luke steps past Ashton, apparently intent on visual confirmation of his suspicions. Following the trail of alpha scent (grapefruit and spice and cedar and _wrong_ ), Ashton finds him poking through the kitchen cabinets.

“So, you _are_ nesting then,” he affirms, allowing the door of the cupboard he’s currently investigating to slam shut. Turning back to face Ashton, he sighs softly. “Calum’s alpha, Ash. He’s going to notice. ‘Specially since I assume it’s a lot worse upstairs.”

Eyes stinging, Ashton hugs himself. “I can’t help it! You think I don’t know that? Every instinct I have is screaming at me to prepare for him. I can’t make myself stop.” He sounds so defeated by the end, he knows he does, feels it too. Luke’s thoughts are easy to read on his face, and Ashton answers them with a downturned gaze. “I know he’s not my mate.”

“He could be.”

A derisive, if obviously emotional, snort. “He doesn’t feel that way about me, he doesn’t see me as a potential mate. We’re just friends. Best friends,” he amends.

Luke rolls his eyes, reclining against the counter and folding his arms. “That’s some bullshit right there. He’s all over you all the time, he doesn’t cuddle _anyone_ else like that. He’s trying to leave his scent on you, idiot.”

Ashton’s lips purse but before he can protest, the young alpha steamrollers on.

“He walks a step ahead of you to protect you when we’re out in public, doesn’t leave your side. Have you not noticed his glare and how he touches you when anyone dares to approach? It’s such a textbook alpha claiming move, Ash, you cannot honestly be this dumb.”

“Why hasn’t he said anything then?”

“We’re four dudes who, until recently, lived almost constantly on a bus, all on suppressants. You know what the supps do, Ash, they tamp down scents and urges. Besides,” his tone softens slightly, “you were the only omega. It’d be one thing if you chose publicly, but I don’t think he wanted to cause a fight with Mikey and I if we wanted you, too.”

Honestly, Ashton hadn’t considered that. Every night he spent awake, fighting not to crawl into Calum’s bunk, it never even crossed his mind to consider what Mikey and Luke would do as alphas. He gazes at Luke with a bit of horror. “You and Mikey don’t – ”

Luke waves away the question long before Ashton has a chance to finish it. “No. Just because you haven’t bonded doesn’t mean it’s not clear a claim was made. Neither of us has a desire to challenge it.”

A flush graces Ashton’s cheekbones as he imagines two of his best friends fighting over him. It’s terrifying.

“Calm down with the anxiety, you’re stinking up the place,” the vocalist laughs good naturedly. “I said we don’t. And speaking of smell…” He trails off, obviously working not to be offensive about what he’s going to say.

Ashton waits him out with a sense of dread. He knows what Luke’s going to say, of course he does. It’s so blatant, he’s surprised it’d taken them this long to get there, even if it would be considered rude to ask.

“I can tell you’re off the supps,” he blurts eventually.

What was originally a soft pink is now a blazing red on Ashton’s cheeks. He clears his throat, awkwardly nervous to be having this conversation with Luke, of all people. “Doctor said me feeling so run down and ill is likely because I haven’t had a proper heat in, uh, – too long,” he finishes lamely. “They, uh, recommended I do that while we’re on break. Just, like, get off the supps and let shit do its thing.”

Luke nods, biting his lip softly, considering. “Are you sure it’s wise to have Calum here if you might go into heat? Were you, ah – were you hoping…?”

This is what mortification feels like, Ashton’s acutely aware as a strangled noise leaves his throat. He’d give just about anything to have the floor swallow him whole at this moment. “No! No, I… I’ve only been off two days. Calum comes tomorrow and he’s not staying that long. It’ll be longer than that before everything’s out of my system for me to, uh, yeah.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Yep,” Ashton squeaks, eyes averted.

“What are you going to do about,” Luke waves a hand around, meant to encompass the entirety of what Ashton’s been up to, “this?”

And, oh, right. The whole ‘obviously nesting’ thing. He’s so fucked, honestly. Ashton has no idea what he’s going to do past stealing one of Calum’s shirts when he’s not paying attention. It is the absolute, unequivocal opposite direction of a solution, but Ashton really wants to have Calum’s scent when he sleeps.

It’s as if Luke is an actual fucking mind reader, reading the depths of Ashton’s soul with judgmental, yet warm, blue eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking,” he grumbles, “you can’t do it. At least not until Calum cracks and can’t take anymore.

Brow furrowing, the omega frowns. “What do you mean, ‘cracks’?”

Luke pinches the bridge of his nose like Ashton’s giving him a migraine. Maybe he is. At this point, Ashton kind of hopes so.

“You realize,” he groans, “Cal will take one look at this place and know all this nesting is for _him_. He’s an alpha, if I have to remind you again, he knows what it means. If that doesn’t break him, the smell will.”

Ashton bites his lip, shoulders curling in self-consciously. He knew that his scent would be different, more powerful, off the pills. Apparently, it’s worse than he’d expected it would be.

“You literally smell _prime_ ,” Luke mumbles, now a little red himself. “It’s like honey, lilacs and sea air with this current of _ready_ underneath it. I can smell that you’re coming due for a heat.”

Whining, Ashton buries his face in his hands. “I’m so doomed, aren’t I?”

Chuckling, the alpha pushes off from the counter, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug. “It’s embarrassing, sure, but Cal won’t be able to resist. I mean, you’re _nesting_ for him,” he coos.

“Stop saying it!” Ashton hisses. “It’s so fucking awkward! I hate it, and don’t you dare tell Michael about this.”

“Aw, really?”

“Luke!” There’s a hint of begging in the exclamation that Ashton prays Luke will be kind enough to ignore.

“Fine, fine,” the alpha grins, holding his hands out palm up, placatingly.

Ashton sighs dejectedly. He loves Michael, really, he does. It’s just that he can’t take another person laughing at him. One’s bad enough, and Luke, at least, has the decency to mix in some concern. Michael’s never really had that gift of delicacy.

“What if he turns around and walks right back out?” he asks, voicing his largest fear for the first time. Saying it out loud almost makes it scarier because now it’s real.

Patience wearing thin, Luke’s eyes roll _hard_. “Have you not listened to a single word I’ve said? He’s going to jump you, I swear to god. I don’t think even Calum has the ability to restrain himself that much.”

 

*

 

After Luke leaves, Ashton resolves to do his best to put a stop to this… this _nesting_ nonsense. Busying himself with a book from his shelf (most unread), he curls into the sofa, large blanket swaddling him. The trouble is the smell. Luke’s smell. It’s lingering and it makes Ashton’s skin itch, uncomfortable and too tight. He – it’s his _home_ , his safe space, and it smells like the wrong alpha.

What if Calum comes in and smells him, thinks Ashton did all this for Luke? The thought makes Ashton feel ill. Immediately, he scrambles up in search of candles, mentally making a note to open the windows overnight.

Once the scent of Lavender and Vanilla begins to seep through the room, he relaxes slightly. All alone and feeling slightly vulnerable, he can admit to himself that he wants Calum to realize what it means, hopes the alpha will claim him. Fuck, but it’d be nice to spend his eminent heat with Calum as his mate, knotting him all properly and caring for him. It’s – it’s a nice image and he wants it badly.

At some point, he drifts into sleep. And so what if he dreams about Calum and has to flip the sofa cushion because he can’t get all the slick out? He’s so not addressing it right now, he’s too busy worrying about the fact that it’s going to be impossible for Calum to ignore the smell when he gets there tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Calum figures it out and maybe they both kind of figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never expected the welcome that this story received.  
> It was mostly written to satisfy my own craving for sweet, self-conscious, nesting, omega Ashton.  
> Turns out, I'm not the only one who appreciates him, and I am so grateful.  
> If you read this, thank you! I really appreciate it.
> 
> I know part two took a lot longer than it should have, and I really appreciate the patience. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

**_Wednesday Night_ **

“Hey man,” Calum answers his mobile on a yawn, “what’s up? ‘S late.”

Luke fidgets awkwardly on his sofa, cell phone crushed between ear and shoulder as his teeth worry at his lip. “Hey. Uh, look, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but…” He trails off. It feels a lot like betrayal, even though he doesn’t see how it could be. Calum’s going to find out for himself anyway. It’s just that he knows Ashton would be mortified if he found out. “So, Ash’s tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Calum confirms warily, sounding slightly more awake than he had previously.

Cringing, Luke sighs and bites the bullet. “I was there yesterday. He’s, uh, he’s off, ya know,” he blunders awkwardly, cursing himself, “off the supps. Just – just fair warning.”

Fingers clenching white around the remote, Calum inhales sharply and out slips a small growl.

Honestly, Luke should have expected this response. The bassist is a lost little puppy where Ashton’s concerned. A lost little Rottweiler puppy who would do anything to make him happy and keep him safe.

“Stop it,” he snaps, slightly rankled regardless, “I’m allowed to visit my _friend_ , asshole.”

“Sorry,” Calum mumbles apologetically over the line. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just – what do you mean he’s off them?”

“Doctor’s orders, apparently, you know he’s been feeling ill.” Fingers trailing idly through Petunia’s fur, he hums as she snuffles sleepily. “They said he needs a heat. He told me it shouldn’t kick off ‘til after you’re gone, though.”

Calum’s nostrils flare slightly and a crack appears in the plastic of the remote. “What exactly are you trying to tell me here?”

If Calum were in the room, the blonde would chuck something at him. “For god’s sake, _claim him_!” he shouts frustratedly. “Ashton wants it, you want it, Christ, even – “

“He doesn’t,” the older alpha cuts in churlishly. “He hasn’t even realized how I’ve been trying to get his attention for the past three years.”

“Because he’s too busy trying to get yours!” Exasperated doesn’t even begin to cover what Luke’s feeling as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Whatever, listen, I just wanted to give you a heads up. And so help me, Calum, his hormones and instincts are fucked right now. If you hurt him, I’ll make sure you never knot again.”

Luke’s never been particularly intimidating to Calum as an alpha, too cuddly and sweet. The threat in his voice now, though, has Calum swallowing harshly and clutching his phone a little tighter. “I won’t,” he promises softly, “I won’t.”

“Good,” Luke half snarls, hanging up roughly in his ear.

 

**_Thursday Morning_ **

Ashton’s nerves are on edge from the moment he wakes. Every fiber of his body is focused on Calum’s eminent arrival. He spends the early hours alternately preparing for it, doing things like fluffing the guest pillows and lighting candles, and attempting to force himself to stop. He’d even slept in the guest room the night before, and he hated himself just a little for doing it, knowing it’d leave his scent fresh for Calum on the sheets. The clock ticks around and around.

It’s nine-thirty before he knows it, and Calum had said he’d be there around ten. Ashton’s sweating, pheromones pouring out of him and saturating the space of the living room. He feels a little bad, sure that anxious omega isn’t the most welcoming scent to walk into. There’s not much he can do to stop it though, the nearer it gets, the more he fights himself, until he can’t anymore and simply gives up.

He’s in the kitchen, chopping a few vegetables and preparing some meat to make a breakfast omelet for Calum when he scents the alpha’s approach. Quite literally, he can smell him from the driveway. Leaving the tendrils of bacon sizzling in the pan, he arrives just as a knock sounds.

Abandoning any notion of playing it cool, Ashton yanks the door open, finding himself face to face with the alpha, quite literally, of his dreams. “Cal,” he squeaks embarrassingly, eagerly pulling him into an affectionate hug, arms circling his neck. His face somehow finds its way to the crook of Calum’s neck, nestling there.  

“Whoa,” the bassist jokes, patting him on the back and smoothing over his spine as he clings, “you sure are smelly, love.”

Ashton pulls back, eyes dropping to the floor as he shrinks into himself self-consciously. “Sorry, I –“

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” the dark-haired alpha encourages gently. “Is that bacon I smell, too?”

“Yeah, it is,” he divulges, smiling shyly. “I know you love bacon. Can I hang up your jacket?”

“’S alright,” Calum teases, “I think I remember where the closet is, even though it’s been a while. Ashton seems unable to stop himself fidgeting as Calum digs out a hanger. “Alright,” he declares once the jacket is hung. “Take me to the bacon!”

Perking up, Ashton leads him back into the kitchen, pulling out a stool at the counter for him and immediately getting a mug down under the Keurig to brew him some coffee. He slides the finished product under Calum’s nose a moment later. “The bacon’s not quite done yet. Just sip on that, and I’ll take your bags up to your room really quick,” he chirps happily, skipping from the room and into the foyer.

Calum shoots him a confused, slightly evaluating look and Ashton’s ears burn hot. He can’t help it. It feels so good to have Calum in his home, to have the smell of the alpha surrounding him, he melts a little. He’s at the mercy of his omega. He wants so badly to care for his alpha, to make Calum see his as a worthy mate, capable of giving him affection, a good, clean home, and maybe a family someday.

In the guest bedroom, he places Calum’s things carefully at the end of the bed and takes a moment to sit next to them, battling himself. He knows what he wants, but he feels so wrong doing it, like he’s betraying Calum.

Unable to ignore his needs and instincts, he gently unzips one of the bags and pulls a fluffy t-shirt from the bottom. Calum always overpacks and Ashton, as he squirrels it away under his own pillow, doubts Calum will even notice it’s gone missing. He thinks of falling asleep surrounded by Calum’s scent (pine, sunshine, and heat), and a contented trill leaves his chest.

There’s a vaguely guilty air about him as he stumbles back into the kitchen several minutes later, stopping at the stove to flip the bacon. Deciding it’s finished, he’s quick to drain the grease and arrange the rest of his ingredients, concocting an omelet with a few of Calum’s favorite things. It breaks a little at the edge as he plates it, and the omega frowns as he places it down. He hates putting something less than perfect in front of Calum.

Fortunately, Calum seems unbothered by it, smiling at Ashton so that his eyes crinkle just a tiny bit. “It smells amazing! I can’t believe you made this, Ash,” he praises as he shovels a bite, “it’s delicious.”

Pleasure sparks through him as he watches his alpha eat, pleased with what the omega had presented him. “Do you want more? I can make more coffee, too, if you want,” he whispers hurriedly.

Chuckling softly, Calum simply shakes his head, standing and placing his dishes in the sink before Ashton has the chance to do it for him. “They can wait,” he assures the omega when he catches him eyeing the dishes. “Why don’t we change into lazy clothes and go watch movies in the den. Sound good?”

Ashton nods, cheeks pink. “Whatever you want,” he mumbles, self-conscious once again.

Smiling, Calum gives him a gentle nude. “Go change then. I’ll be right behind you. I just need to call Luke really quick. I forgot to tell him something the other day when I spoke to him.”

 

As Ashton plods off up the stairs, Calum stabs Luke’s contact icon furiously. There’s a heavy rush of air on the other line to signify Luke’s picked up with a yawn. Calum rolls his eyes. Of course, the blonde would still be in bed. “You’re such an asshole,” he growls into the receiver before Luke can properly form a greeting. “You knew this was happening and you didn’t warn me? Dick move, bro.”

Luke groans. “Dude, I’ve been telling you he wants your knot for ages. You always fucking blow me off. This time I let you see for yourself. And you can’t blame the lack of suppressants. I’m sure you’ve noticed it’s all specific to you. Not just any alpha, _you_.”

A quick breath whooshes out of his chest at Luke’s words. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding it. “So, he is nesting, then. For me?”

Luke rolls his eyes so hard, he’s pretty sure Calum can hear the ligaments straining. “Yes, for you. I certainly wasn’t very welcome to any affection the other day, I’ll tell you that,” he huffs mightily. “Just tell him you’re a big, dumb brute, and you’ve been pining for ages and can you please spend the coming heat with him and claim him.”

Calum groans nervously. “Okay, yeah. Can’t believe I’m gonna say it, but you’re right.”

“The angels in my imagination are screaming the hallelujah chorus,” the singer supplies sarcastically.

Calum hangs up on him, jogging up the stairs to change.

The sweatpants are easy enough to dig out of the bottom of the bag, but he can’t seem to find his Zeppelin sleep shirt. He knows he fucking packed it. He’d taken it directly from his body to the bag when he woke up that morning. Maybe it fell out? Resigned, he digs out another shirt, plain black this time, before traipsing down the hall to Ashton’s room and knocking lightly.

 

Ashton’s head snaps up, Calum’s shirt clutched shamefully in his hands. He’d been sniffing it, just a little bit. To take some of the edge off and calm down, he’d told himself. He always had been decent at lying to himself when it meant getting what he really wanted.

Shoving it back under the pillow in an absolute rush, he stands. “Uh, y-yeah, come in!” he calls, cursing the stutter in his voice.

“Whoa,” Calum mumbles as he saunters in. “I’m still getting used to that. Your scent being so strong, I mean. It’s not diluted, either. I – you smell good,” he mumbles, suddenly a little mortified to be caught rambling on about the omegas scent. It’s not a good start. Ashton’s probably already nervous, knowing how much stronger it is.

Ashton ducks his head. “Thanks,” he whispers softly, a little embarrassed. “You smell really good, too,” he offers, seeing how uncomfortable the alpha’s become. “I know you’re on your pills, but this stupid –” he groans softly, taking a deep breath. “Being this close to a heat just enhances everything,” he confesses. “It magnifies your scent even though the suppressants tamp it down so much. It’s maddening how good you smell right now.”

His breathing is far faster than it should be as Calum clears his throat. “O-oh. Well that’s – I didn’t know it worked like that.”

Flushing even further, Ashton nods. “Yeah.”

“Listen, I – I’m a big, dumb brute,” Calum blurts suddenly.

Ashton stares. Calum is neither dumb nor a brute and he resents the alpha describing himself that way. He’s about to say something, correct or scold him, when Calum barrels on.

“When I called Luke – it was about you. You’re nesting, I just never ever thought you felt like that. I want it to be real, Ash. Please tell me it’s not just your omega playing tricks. ‘Cause I’ve been following you around for, like, two years, scaring off other alphas and refusing to make a move myself. Please say it’s for me?” he begs, eyes sincere.

Breath hitching, Ashton just nods. Bashfully, he pulls the alpha’s shirt from under the pillow behind his back and shows it to Calum, hiding his face as much as he can. He’s horribly mortified, despite Calum’s confession seconds prior. “I wanted to have your scent.”

Whooping playfully, Calum practically bowls him over jumping on the bed to join him. It startles a laugh out of him, but the alpha is quick to pin Ashton and the omega melts under the heavy hold, submitting with ease. It feels so right to submit to Calum like this, to open himself to whatever his alpha desires of him.

Before he can stop himself, another little trill rumbles in his chest and Ashton whimpers in embarrassment. He’s only trilled a few times in his life, and never with another person near him. It’s supposed to be a good thing, and it is, judging by Calum’s reaction, so he’s not sure why it feels like he should hide it.

His eyes are big as Calum nuzzles his face into Ashton’s chest and throat, searching for the source of the noise, clearly wanting to hear it again. It signifies that an omega is truly comfortable and happy, like Ashton is with Calum, tells Calum that he’s providing his omega with everything he needs. Feeling brave, he trills again, just a small one, and Calum whines, licking and nuzzling at his bonding gland.

“Would you consider being my omega,” he asks reverently, molten brown eyes holding Ashton’s complex hazel.

Ashton squeaks, pressing himself closer to his alpha, his _mate_. Calum wants to claim him and Ashton feels like his heart is about to swell out of his chest. “Yes,” he moans softly, displaying his neck submissively, “yes, alpha. I don’t know when my heat is going to hit, but I want you to claim me, bond me. I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

Calum’s teeth worry at the skin over the area, a soft growl rippling through him. “Can’t wait, Ashy. Been waiting too long. Can’t wait to finally be your mate.”

“Me, either,” Ashton admits with a whine.

Pheromones from both of them are smothering him, and he knows he’s already leaked through his pants, wiggling uncomfortably and frowning at the sensation of emptiness and slick. “Cally,” he whines, able to feel his alpha’s length as he brushes against him.

“I know, Ash,” he soothes, voice melodic. “I can smell you, honey, can smell you’re wet. Can I taste it?”

Ashton’s greedy for his alpha’s tongue, and nods eagerly. Calum eats him like he was fucking _made_ to do it. He drags Ashton’s orgasm from him, nearly has him screaming out with release. As he’s returning the favor, lips wrapped tight over Calum’s massive cock, the alpha’s fingers tighten in his supple curls. “I’m staying until you have your heat. I don’t want to miss it,” he groans, coming down Ashton’s throat. “Gonna drag so many orgasms out of you,” he promises, breathless.

Ashton just hopes he’ll start with his mouth, dreamy as he licks his lips at the thought and tastes the remainder of Calum’s release. “I love you,” he whispers, “alpha.”

“My omega,” Calum pants, sliding down to curl around him, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know part two took a lot longer than it should have, and I really appreciate the patience. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.  
> I'm contemplating writing the scenes from Ashton's upcoming heat, so comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a million comments about how adorable Nesting!Ashton would be!  
> (So adorable)


End file.
